un beso de navidad
by jacky-sora
Summary: sora esta con yamato, pero taichi quiere algo...un deceo...quiere su beso de navidad


Era el 24 de diciembre, todo era luces y decoraciones, canciones y comida, regalos y risas, y el calor que le ofrecía una persona a su amada.

Ya Sora Takenoucki tenía 26 años, ya era una chica independiente así que tenía su propia casa, estaba preparando todo para pasar la vigilia de navidad con su novio, Yamato Ishida, el famoso cantante

Todavía no podía creer que ese gran chico rubio, de ojos azules y mirada dulce, era su novio y futuro prometido…bueno regresando a lo normal, estaba terminando los arreglos del árbol, ya que, su trabajo le daba poco espacio para respirar…se había convertido en una estilista muy famosa en Japón, y en varias partes del mundo

-listo, este árbol esta estupendo- dijo mirando muy complacida su trabajo, era un estilista, era claro que sabia combinar los colores.

Era un árbol tradicional de color verde, llevaba luces esparcidas, una bolas colgadas de colores luminos, como rojo y dorado esparcidas por todo el árbol, mas unos finos cristales que reflejan las luces luminosas

-espero que a Yamato le guste lo hice para el- dijo poniendo un regalo entre los demás del montón, después de eso sonó como una alarma- o el pavo ya debe de estar listo- se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina

En otro lado de la ciudad, un chico de melena dorada caminaba, era divisado por otras miradas…femeninas, que casualmente le coqueteaban, si, ese era Yamato Ishida

El de lo mas tranquilo siguió caminando, hacia frió y tenia las manos en sus bolsillos, entro en una tienda llamada "TIFFANY" era una marca prestigiada de joyas, muy seguro, entro, vio lo fino del lugar, exposiciones de oro amarillo y blanco, plata y cristal.

Camino unos cuantos pasos, cuando algo le actiro la atención, un collar muy hermoso, al parecer era plata, y venia acompañado de un medallón en forma de corazón, con escrito muy chiquito "i love you"

Sonrió tímidamente, saco su mano para tocar el fino objeto, cuando alguien lo estorbo

-muy buenas noches señor- dijo una chica muy despampanante, que trabajaba en la tienda- que se le ofrece- hablo de lo mas sexy

Yamato no le hizo mucho caso al comentario, así que fue rápido y directo

-quisiera comprar esta joya, cuanto cuesta?

-o, esta?- dijo fingiendo no saber

-si esa, quisiera comprarla

-bueno esta bien- la chica agarro la joya, la envolvió en papel regalo- toma

- no pago?

-es vigilia de navidad, has como si fuera un regalo de mi parte, de seguro la chica es afortunada

-baya gracias- Ishida salio muy complacido de su "compra", mientras que en la misma tienda

-ahhh (suspiro) esa chica es afortunada

-si, y yo quitare eso de tu salario- dijo una mujer anciana

- perfecto- hay estaba Taichi Yagami, alto, atractivo, de cabello rebelde chocolate y ojos del mismo, en su recamara

-ojala te acepte, quisiera que fuera mi cuñada- decía desde la cama su hermana Kary

-se que es una locura, pero ya no lo resisto

-bien todo listo- el ambiente estaba listo, la comida estaba lista, y Sora estaba lista, llevaba unos jeans azules y un suéter de cuello blanco

-espero que llegue ya, le quiero dar mi regalo

Ding dang, suena la puerta, antes de abrir mira por la ventana quien era, y era el, toda emocionada se acomodo por ultima ves y abrió la puerta

-hola- emocionada

-hola- le besa la boca

Se muerde el labio inferior-pasa, ya esta todo listo

-si, gracias

Yamato entro dentro la casa, se sentía el calor de la navidad, o solo era porque Sora se veía hermosa

-te vez hermosa

-gracias, pero ven sentémonos, la comida se esta dando un ultimo retoque

-bueno, entonces, que cuenta la famosa diseñadora?- decía en broma

-nada, ayer llegue de la ultima colección de Milán, agotador, no dormí las 12 horas de vuelo, pero bueno, que hay de la tuya, supe que tuviste una gira

-si, todo estuvo bien, pero sabes que fue lo peor?

-que?- dijo curiosa

-que te extrañe un montón

-o papa oso-lo abraza

-porque me llamas así

-porque eres tan tierno, no quieres que nada me pase

Este sonríe, cuando de pronto ve humo salir de la cocina

-Sora algo quema

-QUEEEEE!- esta voltea y corre como loca a la cocina

-o no, mi cena, mi navidad, que desastre

-que sucede- Yamato entra en acción cuando ve que el pavo se quemo- o lo siento

-yo lo siento mas, ahora todo esta arruinado, que comeremos

-menos mal que siempre en caso de emergencia tengo esto- enseño un portafolio- y esto- saco un trozo de papel con algunos números

-que es

-pizza

-tu crees que acepte, recuerda que esta comprometida con mejor amigo, además cuando te le declaraste hace años, te rechazo

-eso fue antes, piensa al presente

-pienso que lo haga denuedo

-si tu que eres mi hermana y no me apoya, quien lo ara?

-pienso que nadie, porque los demás dijeron que era una locura

-no me importa lo que piense Izzy, Jou, Davis, Yolei, Tk y Mimi, estoy decidido al máximo

-no puedo creer que estemos comiendo pizza y vino para la vigilia de navidad en el sofá de mi casa

-yo tampoco, me esperaba otra cosa

-de verdad lo siento Matt, deje el despertador a 15 minutos y eran a 5

-no importa Sora, todas las navidades son divertidas contigo

-gracias, creía que solo tenias ese papel de emergencia cuando cocinaba Mimi

-uno nunca sabe

-ya quiero ya darte mi regalo

-no, esperemos un poco

-porque?

-es más divertido

-como quieras- siguieron comiendo pizza sentados en el sofá

-ya tienes todo listo?

-haber donde esta la lista

-bien, radio

-si

-carteles

-si

-rosa roja

-si

Perfecto, espero que te baya bien, y si porsiacaso no acepta, ríndete hermano, no le interesas

-ya basta Kary- salio del edificio

-ya no aguanto, por favor- suplicaba Sora

-esta bien, esta bien, quien primero?

-tu, el mío es diferente

-bien, espero que te guste- saco de su bolsillo una bonita confección plateada con una estrella dorada, Sora la agarro, abrió el paquete, de hay salio un cofre de madera, lo volvió abrir, y…hay estaba, una cadena de plata con un medallón a forma de corazón

Sora lo leyó- i love you- sonrió y abrazo a Yamato lo más fuerte que pudo- es bellísimo, me encanta, yo también te amo

-gracias, ven que te lo pongo- Sora agarro su cabello mientras Yamato ponía el collar en su fino y delgado cuello

-ahora el tuyo- Sora saco de el montón de regalos uno chiquito, se lo dio a Yamato, este lo abrió cuidadosamente, y hay había una estrella, era hermosa, se veía que estaba echa a mano

-Sora, gracias es hermoso, me encanta, donde la sacaste

-en mi corazón

-la hiciste tu?

Esta solo asintió sonrojada

-gracias es magnifico- la abrazo

-espera no e terminado- agarró la estrella junto con la mano de Yamato y la coloco en la punta del árbol

Taichi estaba de lo mas arrepentido por lo que hacia, además de lo estupido que se veía, estaba en metro y de pie y la gente lo veía curioso, de hay una niña se levanto del lado de su mama

-disculpe señor, se le va a declarar a una chica?

-si, espero no desilusionarme

-tranquilo no lo ara, es navidad, los deseos se hacen realidad

-solo quiero que me beso

-bueno eso es muy tierno de su parte hacerle una serenata, debe estar cansado siéntese en mi puesto

-te lo agradezco

Sora y Yamato estaban abrasados juntos en el sofá, viendo la televisión, comían algunas galletas que se habían salvado de la catástrofe de la cocina

-Sora

-si?

-te amo- esta sonrió

-yo también

-cuanto serás parte de mi para siempre?

-cuando estemos juntos en el altar, entro 5 meses

-lo se, pero tu crees que Tai vendrá?

-no lo se, pero espero que se aya rendido

-igual, no soporto verlo con esa cara de perro abandonado

Ding dang, suena la puerta

-yo voy, espérame- Sora se levanto, pero yamato la detiene

-y mi beso?- esta sonríe y le besa

Afuera de la casa de Sora estaba taichi, con su bufanda y su gorra, ya que hacia frió, tenia farios carteles, una rosa en el piso y una radio

Sora abrió la puerta sonriendo, cuando lo vio, se le quito la sonrisa, vio a tai con la misma cara, con ojeras y ojos hinchados, no era el mismo desde que supo del compromiso de sus mejores amigos

-Tai, que haces aquí

Este saco uno de los letreros que tenia que decía "no tardo mucho"

Desde la sala, yamato llamaba a Sora

-Sora que pasa?

Tai saco otro letrero "dile que soy los chicos que cantan", Sora siguió lo que escribió

-son los chicos que cantan

-dile que se apuren

Tai agarro la radio y puso la música de navidad, que los chicos siempre cantan en casa en casa, y agarro otros letreros

"se que a pasado mucho, y me siento mal" cambio letrero

"y que tu te sientes mal por mi" cambio letrero

"se que ahora te casaras con el, pero" cambio letrero

"es navidad, y espero solo un deseo de tu parte" los letreros terminaron y el le dio la rosa que tenia en el piso

-porque Tai?

-porque te amo, pero sabia que seria un fracaso, feliz navidad Sora- apago la radio y se largo del lugar

Sora quedo incrédula, el había echo todo eso para ella, el solo quería un deseo, y no era mucho

-Sora estas lista? Entra

-ya voy, se me olvido darle la propina- mintió y salio corriendo

Taichi no estaba muy lejos del lugar

-fui un tonto como creí que me…(suspiro)

-TAI, TAI!-Sora estaba corriendo para detener al llamado

-Sora que haces, porque no estas con Matt

Esta no hace caso a lo que dijo y lo beso apasionadamente, ese era el tan deseo que Taichi quería

-que fue eso?- dijo todavía confuso

-tu deseo, pero yo no te amo, lo siento, ahora discúlpame, Yamato me espera- salio corriendo y regreso a su casa

-cielo porque tardaste tanto?

-los chicos olvidaron el dinero- mintió

-bien, ven aquí- la abraza

Taichi siguió caminando, pero ahora su rostro había cambiado, su deseo se había cumplido y bueno

En eso aparéese la niña de antes

-señor, la chica acepto ser su novia?

-no, pero me dio mi deseo

-cual deseo?

-un beso en navidad- sonrió y se dirigió a su casa

Fin.

**Que tal? Espero que les aya gustado, dejen reviews **


End file.
